1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick connector, and more particularly, to a quick connector having a check device for one-way flow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional air cushion bed comprises air valves to connect with a plurality of air pipes for air bags, so that the air cushion bed is able to exhaust air and to exchange fresh air. In the past, a fastening belt is used to connect the air pipe and air bag. This fastening belt consumes much time and doesn't have aesthetic. After a period of time, the fastening belt may break to cause the malfunction of the product to influence the goodwill of the manufacturer. If the air pipe is damaged and needs maintenance or replacement, the conventional connection structure cannot be disassembled with ease. It is necessary to improve the structure.
Besides, the air pipe of the air cushion bed needs an air check function. The conventional structure uses a check valve having a spring and a ball valve to achieve the check function. However, after a period of time, the spring may malfunction because of elastic fatigue or displacement. Noise is created when the check valve is closed. Furthermore, the external connection structure is not pleasing to the eye. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.